Igos du Ikana
Igos du Ikana is a mini-boss from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Once the proud King of the kingdom of Ikana, he eventually died, and the once-great kingdom faded away into obscurity. Despite his death, however, he haunted the Ancient Castle of Ikana, deterring outsiders and those who would bring light to the doomed kingdom. Biography Under the leadership of Igos du Ikana, the kingdom of Ikana fought in the Great War of Ikana. Eventually, Igos du Ikana died, as did the rest of the kingdom's inhabitants, and Ikana became a haunted, barren wasteland. Despite the fact that he died, the king and his servants were re-animated by the power of a curse from Stone Tower Temple which had recently been opened by the Skull Kid. Now a skeletal being, he ruled over whatever was left of Ikana with his undead guards. The hero Link eventually arrives in Ikana during his quest to awaken the Four Giants and save Termina from the Moon. He infiltrates the ancient castle of Ikana Canyon, and eventually arrives in the throne room where Igos du Ikana still sits, beyond death. He summons his two guards to kill Link, but Link manages to remove the drapes blocking the windows in the room, and utilizes the Sunlight to defeat them. Igos du Ikana then challenges Link himself, but he also yields to Link and his power. After his defeat, the skeletal body of Igos du Ikana disintegrates; however, he shortly thereafter reappears as a spirit. Realizing that Link is capable of lifting the curse on the kingdom, Igos du Ikana teaches Link the "Elegy of Emptiness", a song that allows Link to create hollow shells of himself, which allow him to climb Stone Tower, a massive fortress housing Stone Tower Temple. With some words of encouragement for Link, Igos and his two servants fade away. During the end credits sequence, Igos du Ikana and his two bickering bodyguards can be seen floating around the throne room. Igos du Ikana is humming the "Elegy of Emptiness". Battle During Link's battle with Igos' Servants, Igos will remain on his throne, though he will kick Link away if he approaches. If Link fires any projectiles at him, he will knock them away with his hand. He reacts with surprise and anger when Link burns away the drapes and sunlight begins streaming into the chamber. After Link defeats Igos' Servants by destroying them with Sunlight reflected off his newly acquired Mirror Shield, the King himself rises to do battle. His attacks include swordplay and damaging breath. His most notable attack, however, is when he removes his head, sending it flying to attempt to latch on to Link, while his body continues to attack. Until his head reattaches, Igos can not be damaged. When Link finally sends Igos to the floor in a slump, he must shine Sunlight on the king to finish him. If this is done whilst Igos is standing, he either blocks with his shield or is hit and recoils in shock, though this will not destroy him. Like his servants, Igos will avoid the lit areas. Once defeated, he will teach Link the "Elegy of Emptiness". Interestingly, if Link dons the Captain's Hat while battling Igos, a humorous cutscene occurs; Igos mistakes Link for Captain Keeta, once a military general of Ikana, before realizing that Link is too "tiny" to be Keeta, and the battle begins again. See also * Igos' Servants * Stalfos es:Igos de Ikana Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Undead